Frozen for Life!
by ForeverBella15
Summary: Elsa is a young actress and her little sister, Anna, was going to be one. But when an accident happens, they have to change their life. Seven years later, they are back to LA, but Elsa is still keeping a secret.


**My second story of Frozen! Hope you like it and please review, I wanna know if you like it! I had to creat surnames for Anna, Elsa and everyone but Kristoff. I'm sorry if I've made any mistake. **

* * *

Elsa Royal, an ten years old actress and daughter of an actor and a singer, is preparing her things to go to an interview about the new season of her TV show "Frozen For Life" where she plays Emma Green, the protagonist. She has a little sister, Anna Royal, a seven years old just to be actress, because she is going to play Mae Jones in the same show, a recurrent character for it.

"Come on, Elsa! Let me go with you!" Anna said to her sister "I would like but-" Elsa started to say but Anna started to cry "I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE TO SHARE THE LIGHT WITH ME BUT PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Elsa just laugh "Ok, you can go." "Yey!" Anna screamed. Anna was exited to be on TV like her sister, she always admired her.

Elsa and Anna were in the limousine talking about the show. "So, what do you do in the show?" asked Anna "My character is a little girl who is orphan and she has a frozen heart. Then, no one adopts her but, one day, a couple adopts her, believing that she just need love to have a warm heart, as you know. In this season, the third, her parents true are back and want to take her out of the country with them, to give her the love that the other parents gave." Elsa told to her sister "And I am your little neighbor!" Anna said "Yes!" "I'm so exited to be with you on the show! I love to spend more time with you!" Anna said "If you begin to feel alone just talk with Olaf!" said Elsa "Who's Olaf?" asked Anna "Olaf is a very friendly sir who lives in the studio! He loves warm hugs!" said Elsa. "Elsa, are you talking about your imaginary friend, again?" asked their father "Maybe."

They stopped talk when they finally arrived to the studio. When they were out of the limousine a lot of paparazzi ran to them taking photos and they didn't let them enter to the studio. A lot of paparazzi ran to Elsa, and Anna (who was by Elsa's side) started getting dizzy and fell off with her head beating hard on the ground.

"Oh No! Anna!" Elsa screamed and hugged Anna "Mom! Dad!" she screamed again. Their parents ran to them and put Anna again in the limousine to take her to the hospital because she didn't wake up. "How did this happen?" asked their father "I don't know. It was too fast!" said Elsa.

In the hospital, there was a little boy who was ten years old, with his dog. He watches the show where Elsa is and, when he saw the actress in the hospital, he decided to follow her.

"What is the problem?" asked their mother to the doctor "She has a cranial trauma." said the doctor "And it's probably that she would lost some memories." Elsa cried when she heard that "Don't worry, she will be ok. But it's better put her far from the fame." "So, she can't be on the show and she can't be with me in public?" asked Elsa "Yes, I'm sorry."

"Mom, dad! I wanna give up of the show!" Elsa said "What?" "I don't want Anna to watch me in the show she had to give up too because an accident. And I can't stop of think that it was my fault! I should be watching her!" Elsa screamed.

While it was happening, a nurse found the little boy and his dog. "Awww! You're so cute! I'm gonna adopt you." she said "I'm sorry, but don't you need an authorization for that?" asked the boy, a little confuse. "Yeah...We're gonna get it!" Said the nurse.

Backing to the family, Elsa's parents were trying to convince her to not give up of the show just because an accident. "I'm sorry, but I can't." said Elsa "We understand.".

One month later, the family was living in Kansas. Elsa and Anna were living in peace, without the fame and the paparazzi, but Anna never knew why Elsa gave up of all of that and she thought that Elsa just didn't want to be seen in public with her because she was clumsy And all those things. The relationship between the two sisters was never the same. They didn't talk too much with each other.

Seven years later, their parents died because they were sick. The two sisters had to back to Los Angeles, to live with their aunt. Elsa wasn't very happy with that and Anna was decided to try to reconnect with her sister.

"Aren't you exited to be back to our home?!" Anna asked "Our home is in Kansas, we just moved to LA 12 years ago to work in our careers. And I like Kansas." said Elsa "What career?! I didn't have a career, you had!" Anna screamed "Anna, sorry! Can we stop with this argument? I don't like to fight with you!" Elsa said "You're right. Ouch!" all the sudden, Anna started to feel a head hurt "Are you ok?" "Yes...it wasn't nothing." Anna said "Are you sure?" asked Elsa "Yes."

When they arrived to their old/new home, Anna felt that something was going to change in their life. Something really great.

* * *

******And, in this story, Elsa never shut Anna out, but Anna felt that Elsa don't like of be seen with her in public and just give up of her show for the paparazzi don't photograph Elsa with her (but I think you understood that).**


End file.
